Pathfinder
Pathfinder is the second level in Call of Duty. As a pathfinder, the player must plant a radio beacon to signal a drop zone and assist the inserted troops. Walkthrough To Sgt. Heath The player will parachute into a large field in the middle of the night. Go right, and they'll find a German wandering around. The M1 Carbine is more accurate and easier to control, so use it. Once he's gone, the player can either go left to find Heath or right into a building to find a small medikit. Ultimately, the player will be going left. Once the player gets to Heath, they will find that he was killed. Next to him is the equipment they'll need and a M1 Garand. The Garand will have less ammo when the player picks it up and it can't be reloaded until it's magazine is empty, but it does more damage than the M1 Carbine. It's the player's call. Grab the equipment either way. Setting up the radio The player will find a bunker just past Heath's corpse. Inside are two Germans playing checkers. Since they haven't noticed Martin, he has a major advantage. Kill them with whatever weapon the player wants (however the grenade can kill them quickly), then go inside. Inside the bunker are a few medium medikits. Pick them up if the player needs them. When they're done, go just past the entrance, then go left. The player will be in a large field. Walk up to the flashing radio silhouette and press the use key. Martin will set up the radio, allowing his fellow airborne troops to spawn in. Getting to the end Now that Martin has allies para-trooping in, he can move ahead. Quickly go past the field to the houses on the other side. The house on the far right will have a MG42 firing, but an explosion will partially destroy the upper floor of the house and put him out of commission. When the house is on fire, run to it, and an ally will break open the door. Go left, then right, and the player will be at the house's exit. A few troops will be upstairs, with the stairs blocked by furniture. The game will prompt the player to throw a grenade, but they don't need to. Now that the player is outside, they'll be in what appears to be a chicken coop. This is a great area to use the Thompson and grenades, since it's a pretty tight area.There are going to be 2 German soldiers. When this area is cleared out, they'll move onto house two. House two is just as tight as house one was, but this time the player can go upstairs, even though there isn't anything there. When the player is inside, take a left, then go straight. They'll be in a living room, where 6 German soldiers will pull up in a Opel Blitz truck and block the house's front door. Just use the Thompson and the player should be fine. When they're gone, take a right and go outside. When the player is outside, go through the nearby hole captain Foley will give a speech and they'll reach the exit. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5K2_pqFaVI&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=2 Trivia *This is the first level the player encounters enemies in the Call of Duty series. *The first 'enemy' to ever be killed in the Call of Duty series by the player is a German soldier next to a tree, urinating. *After killing the soldier by the tree, the player can go into the house to the right and there will be a small flashing red cylinder that says "Coka Kola" and a radio playing. *In Modern Warfare 2, the title Pathfinder is awarded for sprinting 250 miles with lightweight equipped. *When Lt.Rice rescues one of his allies, he leaves him there and continue killing the Germans. *Don't waste ammo on the German near the tree and the two Germans playing checkers, use the pistol to kill them. Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer